


A Small Caramel Coffee For Keef?

by princelotorshair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop, College, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peer Pressure, Smut, Voltron, coffee shop AU, klance, klance coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelotorshair/pseuds/princelotorshair
Summary: A short, sweet, smutty Klance coffee shop AU.





	1. Small Coffee's

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love something with a short, sweet, smutty summary. (;

“A small caramel coffee for Keef?”

“Damn, fuck you cute boy, get my fuckin name right.”

“You think I'm cute? Also, fuck you too”

“Yeah, of course, you’re cute Lonce”

“You wanna make out then?”

“YES”

And then they had hardcore sex on the counter and fucked every two minutes.


	2. New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple chapter with gaining intensity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love a simple chapter with gaining intensity.

“Hey, can you guys do that somewhere else?” asked sex-legend Matt Holt “my coffee shop is going to go out of business.”

“Did you hear something?” asked Lonce

“No” Keef replied

“Guys, really, I like what you’re doing, like I dig the whole spontaneous and passionate sex thing, but I really don’t dig your choice to do that here.”

“Join or you’re a prude” said Keef

“Well, they don’t call me ‘sex-legend Matt Holt’ cause I’m a fucking prude” said sex-legend Matt Holt while taking off his pants and joining Keef and Lonce

“Fuck this coffee shop!” yelled sex-legend Matt Holt

“Nah, fuck in this coffee shop” said Lonce

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want more! <3


End file.
